


Underneath Verse Ramblings

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [36]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Headcanon, M/M, Ramblings, Snippets, Sort Of, dark alternative timeline, sims hourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: ramblings and headcanon answers for the underneath prompt meme, including some dark alternative timeline snippets, and now with chapter 5: a sims house model of the mansion (yes I've gone crazy)Chapter 1: On drugsChapter 2: Jensen and hook-upsChapter 3: If Jared and Jensen had met in College… (Dark AU)Chapter 4: If Jared had cheated on Jensen (Dark AU)Chapter 5: The MansionChapter 6: If Jensen's Family Found Out (Dark AU)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Underneath 'verse [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/161699
Comments: 198
Kudos: 348





	1. On Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> So when I did a prompt meme for this verse, a couple of answers for the prompts didn’t turn into fic but into headcanons and half-fic. I posted them on tumblr, but a couple of people expressed interest in having them all in one place here. For those of you only interested in proper timestamps, I’m sorry, I hope you won’t be too disappointed by this update. For everyone else, this is going to be a mix of headcanons and alternative, what-if takes that some asks prompted. Like: would this ever happen? No, it would never, but now I’m thinking about it and this is what happened in a alternate universe. Because my muse just can’t shut up sometimes.  
> I'm also putting a sims model for the house here because it's sort of a headcanon too.  
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for cleaning up these messes too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can we have more of Jared doing drugs in this past/now, whatever? When I was reading your new update, I was surprised to see him do coke, even though him doing that should be really obvious. I mean, he deals with drugs for a living. But has he ever done anything else? Did he have problems with addiction? Did Chad? Weird prompt, but you got me curious!!
> 
> It didn’t turn into a fic, just some ramblings about Jared and Chad (I really love Chad in case you can’t tell…).

So, I don’t think Jared ever really ‘did drugs’. I’m sure he smoked the occasional joint in college and he tried coke probably exactly once. But Jared is a guy who needs to be in control, at all times. Drugs are generally unpredictable. Like, you take one dosage and then it hits Which is why I think he sticks with alcohol, it’s much easier to control because your intake is more gradual. But drugs are an important part of running a mob business, so he learned what good pot and good coke were. Like, he can taste how well it’s cut and stuff like that.

Chad is the same way. Chad grew up with addicts all around him and while it would have been easy to escape into drugs himself, he knew he wouldn’t survive if he did. There’s a story in there, how Chad watched one of his foster sisters die from an overdose that I don’t want to tell right now because it’s just sad and ugly. Chad’s definitely particular to smoking pot, especially when he thinks he’s in a safe environment, but he always stayed away from hard drugs. Plus, you know, you can’t make good money from dealing if you’re an addict yourself.

Jared and Chad both still chase the rush, of course. One reason why they’re such good friends is that they have similar habits. Different motivations, but similar habits. Like hooking up. For Jared (pre-Jensen) it was his nightly conquest, getting his rush through the control. Yes, sex feels good, but Jared gets off on control; on making someone else’s body do what he wants, on seeing people lose control, fall apart, scream their lungs out, and completely forget any decorum and shame. Because he can. Both at Stanford and in Chicago, pre-Jensen, he had one hell of a reputation in the club scene, because most of the guys walked out of there saying they got the best fuck of their lives. Jared, of course, isn’t so much an attentive lover because he cares, but because he gets off on that rush.

Chad also chases the hook-up, but for him, it’s about adoration and being close to someone. He’s actually a pretty tactile guy, once you get into bed with him, and surprisingly gentle and passionate. He’s all about the kissing, and the touching, and the slow, careful, reverent undressing, and he loves going down on his women. He gives them that look, the one where you think you’ll drown in his sincere hazel eyes and can’t believe that this is the same guy who just picked you up in a club with a bad pick up line, a charming smile, and an expensive drink. He calls them pet names too, tells them how pretty they are, how special, how fucking perfect. Most of Chad’s hookups wake up the next morning thinking they just found the love of their lives. Chad, half the time, can’t even remember their names. So Chad has quite a different reputation than Jared...

Tl;DR Both Jared and Chad don’t really do drugs, they chase their rush through sex, but they get different things out of it. (This probably did not go at all where you were hoping, nonnie, I apologize for my meandering muse.)


	2. Jensen and Hook-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: So... not sure if this is a prompt or more of a question. But have Jensen ever had another relationship with other criminals (besides Jared and Matt). Was it usual for him to be involved with them emotionally somehow?
> 
> This was definitely more a question than a prompt, at least that’s how my muse decided to answer it. 

Jensen never had any other long term relationships. Even in college, he didn’t really date long term. He’s easily bored and very driven and very independent. He’s always looking for a thrill. And, let’s be real, even as Jensen Ackles, he was a strong personality and a little what you might call high-maintenance and you need a strong, confident character to stand up against that.

Even though relationships on assignment would definitely have more thrill, he didn’t date then either. Partly because he couldn’t be gay in all of his undercover assignments, partly because most of them just took a couple of months, and partly because it was never needed for his cover before. And because he never fell in love before. He liked Matt well enough and it served his cover at the same time. But Jensen was always very casual about sex, so he definitely slept with a couple of criminals. Not a lot, because it would sometimes have been too dangerous, but as long as the guy wasn’t a murderer or otherwise terrible, Jensen could kinda ignore circumstances when he wanted to hook up. And he also kinda gets off on the danger.

He never really let himself get close to anyone. Part of that was because Jensen always knew it was temporary and he valued his independence. With Jared, he had to stick around long enough, close enough, that he couldn't escape. And Jared was also kinda perfect and exactly what he wanted/needed (minus the whole mob boss thing of course) if he’d ever thought about it. Jared was one of the few men—maybe the only one—he could have fallen in love with and circumstances made it impossible to avoid it.


	3. If Jared and Jensen had met in College… (Dark AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Jared met Jensen in highschool or college, would be have still gone into the mob business or would Jensen have put him on a different route?
> 
> This one started as ramblings, but then turned into an alternate timeline ficlet.

When Jared and Jensen were fighting once, Jensen called Jared an immovable object and Jared called Jensen an unstoppable force. And I think that’s true for them in many ways. Jared as the immovable object wouldn’t have strayed from his path, no matter what. Especially if they’d met in college, Jensen would have made less of an effort to turn their encounter into a relationship. I mean, don’t get me wrong, they definitely would have fucked. Probably longer than would have been good for either of them. But Jensen then wasn’t at the point where he is now as Campbell. Jensen then, very much the unstoppable force, without the incitement of the job, wouldn’t have walked Jared’s way with him and Jared wouldn’t have given up his goal for Jensen. Jared would never have loved again like that, he would have kept fucking random bar twinks and Jensen…

Jensen can’t believe he’s here again. Another Saturday morning waking up in Jared’s loft.

“I can hear you thinking, you know,” Jared says next to him.

Jensen snorts. This fucking kid. Jared is twenty-one, a fucking college kid. Jensen graduated three years ago and is an agent at the FBI. Jensen had picked Jared up in a bar a couple of months ago, couldn’t resist his cute, dimpled smile and how Jensen had to look up at him. Jensen thought he’d take the lead, didn’t know how much experience or confidence Jared had, but he didn’t need to worry. Jared had pushed him against the wall outside of the club, had kissed him until his head was spinning and then mouthed down his neck and asked if he wanted to go back to his place. Jensen had said yes before he remembered that Jared was a college kid and probably lived in a dump with roommates.

“My place is close,” Jared said and softly bit into Jensen’s throat, his big hands on Jensen’s ass. “No roommates.”

And by that point Jensen was hard enough to pound nails, so he wasn’t going to say no.

Jared’s place, it turned out, was a really nice loft. That should have been the first clue.

Jensen didn’t advertise his job with random hookups, but the first morning, Jared asked him over coffee and breakfast burritos what he did for a living and Jensen wasn’t going to lie.

Jared’s reaction should have been the second clue. His shoulders tightened and afterward, he was on guard. Jensen didn’t think he’d see him again.

He tried to figure out who Jared was, but there was nothing in the system. And when they bumped into each other three weeks later, Jared cornered him in front of the bathrooms and Jensen decided to screw the weird feeling in his gut and screw Jared instead.

They ended up at Jared’s place again, the big loft with the nice big bed, the incredible entertainment system, and the expensive furniture. This time they actually exchanged numbers.

For a while, Jensen thought Jared just had loaded parents, but there were a few people partying with him, coming and going from his place that looked more than a little shady. It was clue number three and Jensen couldn’t ignore it, not when Jared took phone calls he had to leave the room for, not when his buddy Chad pinged every one of Jensen’s alarms and Chad likewise eyed Jensen like he was the enemy.

Jensen ran more background checks and both of Jared’s closest friends Chad and Mike had a rap sheet. He dug even deeper and found the rap sheet on Jared’s dad and brother. He found Jared’s dead mother too.

And the next time they fucked, Jared must figure he knew at least some of it.

“You’re still here,” he said afterward and he was entirely too calm for a twenty-one-year-old kid. Jensen was unnerved and turned on at the same time.

Jensen shrugged. “As far as the bureau is concerned, you’re an upstanding citizen of society.”

Jared grinned wide, dimples popping and eyes shining. Jensen was so screwed.

Jared was careful around him, and so were his friends, but Jared never gave any indication he wanted them to stop. If anything, he liked having Jensen around. After a particularly late night, Jensen slept late, let Jared feed him breakfast in bed and then fuck him again. By the time Jensen finally was ready to get out of bed, Jared casually shrugged and said they might as well get dinner.

Jensen hesitated, but curiosity got the better of him. He borrowed underwear and a shirt from Jared which turned Jared on so much they almost didn’t leave the house.

They had pizza in a hole-in-the-wall Italian place that Jensen was sure laundered money, went out to a fancy cocktail bar, and ended up back at Jared’s place.

Jensen knew he should maybe look into what Jared and his friends were doing but it also wasn’t his case. As a matter of fact, Director Beaver had been on his latest case review and had dropped some hints he’d love to recruit Jensen. He’d love DC.

The adventure was calling, and this thing with Jared couldn't really go anywhere.

When Jared told him he was going back to Chicago after graduation and if Jensen was interested in a change of scenery, Jensen thought he heard wrong.

Jared cocked his head. “You can’t be that surprised.”

“Are you going to get a real job?”

“Sure.” Jared’s smile was sharp. “Gotta keep looking like an upstanding member of society, don’t I?”

Jensen snorted. “So how do you think this is going to go?”

Jared lifted a shoulder, gave Jensen a low-level version of his absolutely deadly puppy dog eyes. “You’re a man of many interests. Surely there’s another career option that interests you.”

Jensen’s mouth fell open. He knew Jared had balls, but this was a lot.

“Why?” was what he eventually settled on.

In answer, Jared kissed him. Hard and thorough. “This is why,” he panted out when both he and Jensen were breathing heavily and Jensen's hands had found their way into Jared’s hair.

“Whatever this is,” Jared said, punctuating his words with another kiss, “I don’t want it to end.”

For a moment, with Jared’s lips moving down his neck, Jensen considered it. Then he pulled back and laughed at his own stupidity. “I’m not giving up my career for you,” Jensen managed to get out.

Jared regarded him, eyes narrowed to thin slits. “You’re not a Fed,” he said finally, with conviction.

“Yeah, I am.”

They stared at each other in silence.

“Well,” Jared said lightly, before he turned around. “You know where to find me.”

Jensen left and tried to forget about him. But three weeks later, after trying unsuccessfully to find a good lay and forget about Jared, he ended up in a club where he knew Jared’s people hung out. He spotted Chad and thirty minutes later Jared showed up, took the barstool next to Jensen and motioned the bartender for two whiskeys.

Jared drank like a mobster, always had. Looking back, that should have been the first clue really.

“This is a nice surprise,” Jared said.

Jensen snorted. “You came to me.”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up. “You came _here_. To Mike’s favorite bar. This is basically like a booty call.”

Jensen downed his shot. “Do you want to argue or do you want to fuck?”

“What do you think?” Jared asked with a smirk.

They fucked right there in the bathroom. Afterward, Jensen told himself it was the last time. And yet, here he was.

Another Saturday morning in Jared’s bed.

“I can still hear you thinking,” Jared said. He turned toward Jensen, reached for him, his arm slung possessively over his belly, hand on his hip. “Why can’t you just quit?”

“Why can’t _you_ just quit?” Jensen shot back.

“This is who I am,” Jared said, matter of factly.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah well, it’s definitely not who I am.”

“So you’re gonna stay here?” Jared asks, his voice derogatory. “Continue investigating drug smuggling in the bay area? Maybe someday make it up to homicide? Become an FBI bigshot.” Jared scoffed. “Come on, Jensen, you’ll die in the bureau. All those regulations are going to kill you.”

“I know.” The realization had been coming for a while. Jensen was not made for investigations by the book.

Furiously, Jared sat up. “Then why not quit?”

He’d always held back, made off-hand casual comments so Jensen was never sure how serious he was. Now he knew. Jared was dead serious about them. Jensen wanted to kiss him stupid and jump out the window at the same time.

Jared leaned over Jensen, took his hand and stared imploringly into his eyes. “Come on. Come with me to Chicago. You’re gonna love it, I swear. It’s going to be an adventure, every day.”

For a moment, Jensen got lost in the multicolor kaleidoscope of Jared’s eyes, then he shook his head. This was absolute fucking madness. He pulled away from Jared, got out from under the covers, out of bed.

“No.”

Jared sneered. “Are you really going to pull the holier than thou attitude?”

“No,” Jensen shot back. “I want adventure too but my adventure, not yours. I’m not going to be your fucking bed-bunny while you build a fucking mob business, Jesus fuck.” Jensen dragged a hand through his hair, couldn’t believe he let himself end up here.

Jared’s eyes were cold. “Because the FBI is such a great adventure.”

“I actually have a transfer offer,” Jensen bit out. “More freedom, better cases. Where I get to make choices.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think I wouldn't let you make decisions?”

“Oh no, you would.” Angrily Jensen put his clothes on. “About where we eat, what furniture we buy. But everything about your business, you decide. Don’t think I don't know how you run your crew.”

“You’ve ignored this for so long.” Jared dragged a hand through his hair. “I thought—I thought it didn’t matter. I thought we were more important.”

Jared’s shoulders slumped minimally, and Jensen got a rare glimpse of the twenty-one-year-old college kid Jared usually made him forget he still was.

Helpless, Jensen shook his head. He couldn’t explain why he’d stuck around for so long. It wasn’t just for the sex, even though that was mind-blowing.

“I shouldn’t have come back,” he said.

For a long time, Jared stared at him, face unreadable, and Jensen couldn’t move, pinned in place like a dead butterfly.

“Well,” Jared said finally and got out of bed only in his boxers. “Since you’re still here…” He reached for Jensen, slow, but with intent.

And Jensen should go, he really really should. But as long as he was still here...

So yeah, I like to think that they’re it for each other and they never would have found someone else. I mean, when they first met, neither of them was looking for a relationship anyway. Well, Jensen wasn’t looking for love for real. Jensen had to make it work and Jared didn’t stand a chance really. And now they’ve passed the point of no return. But I think it took these very specific circumstances to get them together.


	4. If Jared had cheated on Jensen (Dark AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil anon on tumblr asked:  
> We know this would never happen because Jared would never do that, but what would Jensen have done if he showed up to that club and Jared was actually cheating on him? Would he be so hurt he’d stop the mission, or would he feel he would have to put his feelings aside and continue to be with Jared because this is his job? Would he kill Jared right then and there, so this question is of no importance? Do tell.  
> (dark alternate timeline for the timestamp Green-Eyed Monster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How dare you, nonnie. How dare you. *shakes fist* I could not get this bug out of my head.
> 
> Of course, I know Jared would never. I _know_. He would _never_. Not ever. Not in a million years. But. Of course, I had to fucking think about it because I couldn’t un-think it. I would not recommend reading it unless you’re morbidly curious and can put this out of your mind immediately again, because frankly, I wouldn’t want to read it either. Writing it was painful enough already.
> 
> I’m calling this the dark timeline (I have a number of dark ideas that will **never** be part of the actual story. Sort of like a what-if-Jared-was-actually-evil timeline. An alternate-choices-dark-timeline. A not-even-a-hint-of-happy-ending-of-any-kind timeline. A never-ever-gonna-happen-in-the-real-story timeline. This is one of them.)

Jensen can’t believe it. Jared’s actually making out with a guy sitting in his lap. Maybe it’s a fata morgana. But then Jared gets up and drags the guy out back. Jensen can see the bulge in Jared’s pants from where he’s standing. He doesn’t know whether Jared is in the mood for a blowjob or whether he’s going to fuck the guy, but it doesn’t really make a difference. Jensen’s still going to kill him.

He takes two steps and remembers that he really can’t. And if he confronts Jared… Campbell would never let it slide. _Jensen_ would never let it slide. Because who knows how often Jared has done this.

Jensen looks back to the booth, where Chad and Mike are partying like nothing has happened. Fucking traitors. How many times has Jared done this and they’ve covered for him? Lied to Jensen? He thought they were his friends. His family. He thought wrong. He’s still nothing but Jared’s little thief. Good enough to get married, not good enough to be faithful to.

Jensen doesn’t even know why he’s surprised. He shouldn’t be, he knows the kind of man Jared is. He deluded himself that Jared would be different with him. Jared’s selfish, he does what he wants whenever he wants and he doesn’t bend for anyone. Not even for Jensen.

Jensen turns on his heel and leaves. He can’t let Jared know he knows. Campbell would never forgive him. Jensen will never forgive him.

Outside, Jensen stops. Willy drove him here. Willy knows he’s here.

Jensen walks back inside. He could wait until Jared’s done, but he’ll be damned if Jared gets to come down some bar twink’s throat in the back of the club while Jensen is waiting outside. He breathes, in and out. He’s Jensen fucking Ackles, undercover agent extraordinaire. Jared will never know.

He walks up to the booth, sees Chad spot him, eyes wide. He surreptitiously reaches for his phone. Jensen pretends not to notice when the fucker is sending Jared an emergency text.

Jensen greets them, loud and exuberant.

“Where’s Jared?”

“In the john,” Chad says, waves the waitress over for champagne. “You’re back early.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jensen says with a raised eyebrow.

Chad laughs, a smidge too loud. “Nah, man, happy.”

Jared shows up a minute later. All of his clothes are in place, no strand of his hair is awry, nothing to give him away. Maybe the hint of a flush on his cheek.

“Hey, babe,” Jensen says and kisses him. Jared tastes like whiskey. Jensen forces himself not to puke.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jared says and his voice is a little rough like it sometimes gets when he’s close.

Jensen looks down. Jared’s bulge is a little more prominent than usual. “You’re very happy to see me.”

“Always am,” Jared says smoothly as if he wasn’t cheating on Jensen just two minutes ago. “How about I show you just how happy?”

Jensen imagines taking the whiskey bottle and smashing it into Jared’s face.

“Let’s take this home,” Jensen suggests and Jared goes with it.

At home, Jensen gets down on all fours, digs his hands into the sheets and imagines what Jared will look like behind bars. Jensen’s done waiting for an opportunity to present itself. He’s going to create one and he doesn’t care what it’s going to take. Jared is going down and his crew of traitorous assholes is going down with him.

The operation is sloppy, and none of them will go away forever. Morgan is angry, but Jensen’s angrier.

Jensen goes to visit Jared in jail. He’s wearing his designer boots, tight jeans, a cashmere sweater, and his wedding ring. He took great care to style his hair and shave down his stubble. He looks good. Jensen Campbell-good.

Jared is visibly relieved when Jensen shows up even though he tries not to show it. But Jensen can read him like an open book.

“Hey, sweetheart. It’s good to see you.”

“Can’t really say the same,” Jensen says, regards Jared coldly.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be in here for long,” Jared says. “They don’t have enough to make a case.”

“That’s not what Sheppard says,” Jensen says. “He says eight to ten.”

Jared’s expression tightens. “He’s being pessimistic.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not waiting,” Jensen says and pulls off his wedding ring.

Jared stares at him, completely stunned. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll get the papers in a few weeks,” Jensen says nonchalantly.

“Jensen—”

“I am Jensen fucking Campbell,” Jensen says coldly. “Do you really think I’d stay with a locked-up, has-been mobster?”

Jared’s eyes narrow. “Whatever happened to you’ll love me in this life and the next?”

Jensen wants to tell him. That he saw him cheat, that this is what he gets. But Jared will put two and two together. Will hunt him for the rest of his life because he’ll know Jensen was involved. And if Jensen wants to live, he can’t risk it.

Still. It’s a close call. But eventually, he just stands. “When have I ever been sentimental? I want fun, Jared. I want a man who can handle me. Right now, you’re neither.”

“I’ll get out,” Jared says harshly, almost desperately, “soon.”

“Not soon enough.”

Jared gets to his feet. “You flighty little bitch.”

“Ah,” Jensen says with dark gratification. “I was always curious about what you really thought of me. If you ever really saw me as your equal or whether I was always just a prize to win.”

“Both,” Jared says seriously, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. “You’re both, sweetheart. You’re everything.”

Jensen believes him. He wonders if that means that he was never able to tell when Jared lied to him or that everything for Jared is just not enough. He thinks about never knowing for sure, and he can’t. He gave up everything, gave up himself for Jared. He needs to know.

“But I wasn’t enough,” Jensen says.

Jared’s brows draw together.

“Did you really think I’d never notice?” Jensen bites out.

Jared pales.

“Tell me again, how I am _everything_ ,” Jensen hisses.

Jared drags a hand through his hair. “None of them meant anything. I just…”

Jensen waits him out, coldly staring him down.

Jared gives a helpless little shrug. “It’s nice, to get your ego stroked occasionally. And you—well, you were never the agreeable type.”

“I’d say you could have talked to me, but that wouldn’t have changed anything. Ego stroked, my ass. It was about power. Everything for you is about power. And I can’t believe I was actually stupid enough to believe you were faithful.”

“You’re the only man I’ve ever loved like this,” Jared says.

Jensen shakes his head. “Not good enough.”

“Jensen.” Jared’s expression changes to anger. Fury. “Wait. Did you have anything to do with this?”

“Me? With the Feds?” Jensen snorts derisively. “Please.”

Jared doesn’t believe him, Jensen can see it. Doesn’t matter.

“Goodbye, Jared.”

“Jensen! Don’t you walk away from me!”

Jensen walks away. Behind him, he can hear Jared scream, hears banging and more shouting. Jensen doesn’t look back. There’s nothing to look back to. Jared will come for him sooner or later. Jensen thinks about the files he has, the evidence he scurried away since he found Jared dragging a guy off to the bathroom at the Nine. Thinks about the people who didn’t go down during the bust. Dani. Gen. Aldis. Sam. Willy.

Not Willy.

But the rest, they all need to go down too. Jensen walks faster. He doesn’t have a lot of time, but he’s got work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


	5. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's mansion as built in the sims game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last summer, Tangy (@AnonymeMandari1) and I were on vacation and she built me a sims house for the underneath verse. Kinda silly, yes, but fun. Now we’re in a pandemic, so why not take some screenshots and videos and post them here? *shrugs*

From the very beginning, I always knew what Jared’s mansion looked like. There were definitely parts that were clearer than others, but the living room, the veranda and the garden, Jensen’s guest bedroom and then Jared’s master bedroom upstairs, it was always crystal clear in my mind. I was really sad that I cannot draw at all—not even a straight line. Then last summer I started working on a timestamp that relied heavily on a clear blueprint of the house. I tried drawing that and of course failed miserably. My dear friend Tangy (@AnonymeMandari1 on twitter, for all sims questions contact her, not me :D) suggested using Sims and because I don’t play Sims, she offered to build me this house.

It took probably around 30 hours total (including designing sims for Jared, Jensen and the dogs), but we did it. Most credit goes to Tangy. I just told her what I wanted and she showed me what’s possible in the game. I have no idea if this is in any way, shape, or form interesting to you guys. If it is, please let me know (now that we have the Jared and Jensen sims, we’re playing them and making them fall in love. I’ve been told when they have sex, there will be fireworks).

Like I said, it’s not exactly perfect, most notably there is no couch big enough in the game, so there are some notes under the pics. Tangy also made videos, like a virtul tour, if you're interested in that, I can see if I can figure out a place to upload them.

Most design choices are a compromise between Tangy and me (she had Opinions. Mostly on the carpets. I kid you not, we had fights over those carpets. And don’t even get me started on the plants…)

**So without further ado: the mansion!**

****

It was raining while Tangy took the screen shots. Now obviously, Jared’s property is much bigger, but this was the biggest property Tangy could find in Sims-Chicago. The Sims apparently are not super rich… (also large houses are super impractical to play because it takes the sims so long to get from a to b). So you just have to imagine a really long, curved driveway with the garage off to the right, two double garage doors facing the driveway. The roof would also be a lot fancier, and the house would be painted white, but the window front turned out fairly well.

**The First Floor**

Wide shot. You can see where the entrance door is with Harley and Sadie playing. Of course I had to include the dogs.

The stairs to the right and straight ahead, there’s the hallway and then the living room and out back the veranda. Right from the living room, there’s Jared’s office, two guest bedrooms with bathrooms (Jensen slept in the first one before he moved into Jared’s bedroom). Behind the stairs you can see the laundry room and the garage. Again, in the fic, you access the much bigger garage through the laundry room, but property restrictions forced us to improvise. To the left of the entrance, there’s a guest bathroom. The other, lighter bathroom belongs to the bedroom which is Chad’s. And yes, Chad absolutely loves white and blue decor. Fun fact: Chad used to bring girls here, but only if Jared also found a hookup and took him back to the house. Since Jared’s dating Jensen, Chad’s taking his women back to his own place in the city. The mansion has become a respectable house *coughs*

Closeup of the living room and kitchen. As you can see, the couch is pitiful. Jared has a large sectional. Sadly, the sims do not. The giant dark red squares on the ground are dog beds and in the kitchen you can see the red dog food dispensers. Also the living room sideboard next to the dog beds is the one Jared and Jensen occasionally have sex on. The small armchair next to the door to the veranda is one of Jensen’s favorite reading spots when it’s too cold to go outside. Left from the giant TV, there’s kind of a sun room with a big window front.

Kitchen with pantry behind it. You can also see the living room with an adjacent bathroom. Idk guys, this house just has a lot of bathrooms. I think mobster Jared doesn’t want his guests wandering his house in search of a bathroom. He’s seen too many movies where people use that as an opportunity to snoop. And this way, people can’t stray :D In the left corner, there’s part of Chad’s room and more storage.

Jared’s office. It’s a little bigger in the fic, definitely with a double door, but again, game restrictions. Between the desk and the bookshelves, you can see a tiny door. That’s actually a hidden door to a panic room with stairs to the basement. Jared’s prepared.

The guest bedrooms, much bigger in the fic. With closets. Somehow, the sims don’t do closets.... Again, garage is much bigger. Behind the guest bedrooms there’s more storage and a bathroom accessible from the sunroom off the veranda. Which is for when you come in from the pool and want to shower before going into the house. Poor Sam, so many bathrooms to clean…

And that’s the view from the garden. This is as big as the property would go, in the fic, it’s much bigger of course. But you can see the veranda, the living room and the sun room even. In the fic, the veranda has a wood balustrade. And to the left is Sam’s garden shed and all her flower beds. Mike occasionally helps her garden, especially when she’s battling snails.

Okay, up we go.

**The Second Floor**

The right half of the floor is where Jared and Jensen live; master bedroom with walk-in closet, bathroom, linen closet and access to the balcony. In the middle, there’s the game room and the poker room. And then to the left, bedrooms for Mike, Misha, and Dani. You can see in the front bedroom a sleeping sim, that’s Jensen. At this point in the game, Jared and Jensen are not in love yet, so they refuse to sleep in one bed, and we sent Jensen to sleep upstairs. But no worries, we’re going to play more on our summer vacation. We’ll get these crazy kids into one bed, you’ll see. Remember the fireworks.

The master bedroom seen from the balcony. Walk-in closet to the left and the master bathroom to the right. And yes, there’s a giant bathtub in the master bathroom and a whirlpool on the balcony. Jared’s all about enjoying life. Oh, and you can also see Sam, walking around and cleaning up. To her left is the linen closet (since the sims don’t do closets, you have to build rooms for everything).

Master bedroom from the other side. And yes, Jared sleeps in boxers only ;) Also of course a dog bed in the corner. Before Jensen, the dogs slept with Jared. Now, just sometimes. They tried having sex with the dogs in the room, didn’t go so well…

Master bathroom. Jared used to have only one sink in there, but when Jensen moved in, he insisted that that would just not work, really Jared, I need my own space, especially when we brush our teeth at the same time, hey, don’t give me that look, it’s not my fault your shoulders are so broad *bats eyelashes innocently*. And well, of course Jared caved.

Master bathroom as seen from the hallway. Sadly, the sims game doesn’t have any big showers. Jared’s actual shower is of course big enough to have sex in it. If you look straight through, you can see the poker room and the balcony on the other side of the house. The wall in the left bottom corner of the pic is Jared and Jensen’s walk-in closet.

This is taken from the other side of the house, the poker room and the game room in the middle and then another bedroom with a big closet. That’s Dani’s. And outside on the balcony, you have some nice comfy outdoor furniture. In the right corner of the pic, that’s the street facing bedrooms.

Okay, the only thing left is the basement. Down we go.

**The Basement**

From left going clockwise: bathroom, a corner of the storage room, bar with what is a pool table in the fic and is a soccer/foosball table in sims, pool, workout room (much more stuff in it, but sims selection…), panic room with hidden stairs from upstairs and a secret passageway leading through under Jared’s property, a room with all the security and surveillance equipment, Jensen’s little “office”, behind the stairs is the wine cellar and then some storage next to the stairs. The big, black storage units next to the bathroom are placeholders for a safe. Documents, weapons, everything a mobster needs.

I really like how the pool turned out. Tangy insisted on all the plants. She was right.

Jensen’s ‘office’. I even found something that can pass as his cop board :D Next to it is the security/surveillance room and the passage leading off property.

And that’s it! I know that it’s kind of silly, but we had fun and I hope you guys had too! I realize I am supidly happy with this, but you know, what's the point in writing a long fanfic verse if you can't build a sims house for it? If there’s anything else you want to see, let me know!


	6. If Jensen's Family Found Out (Dark AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nonnie on tumblr asked: what would happen if Jensen make it to the news with Jared, I mean like someone mentioning their wedding or Jared doing something for charity. How would his family react? Or his brother and father would they know about Jared? 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I've been asked this in the past, and I never wanted to include this in the fic because damn, that would suck. So no. Not gonna happen.  
> If it would, it might go something like this.  
> (tw homophobia)
> 
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being amazing betas.

Jonanthan Ackles' work day started well. The cops had finally amassed enough evidence to arrest Devin Tyler, a notorious local jewelry thief. But when they finally had him in lock-up and tried to get him to sign a plea deal to avoid an unnecessary trial, the FBI showed up.

It was just one guy, tall, strong features, sensible haircut, standard fed suit. He introduced himself as Special Agent DeKay; from New York.

“What does the New York FBI want with a Texan thief?”

“We want to offer him a deal.”

Jonathan stared. “What? We have him dead to rights. We have his prints and an eyewitness. He’s gonna plead guilty and go to jail for three years.”

“C’mon,” DeKay said, “he’s not a violent criminal. He stole a bunch of jewelry. And he has information that I am desperately interested in.”

Jonathan crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And what information would that be?”

“I have strong reason to believe that he worked with Jensen Campbell.”

“And who’s that?”

“A big shot thief that I’ve been chasing for a while. But he’s dating a powerful man, so it’s not easy to get to him.”

“Look,” Jonathan said. “I don’t really give a crap about some other thief. I care about this thief.”

“Campbell is dating Jared Padalecki.”

The name was familiar, but it took Jonathan a second to make the connection. “Padalecki, as in Chicago Padalecki?”

DeKay nodded grimly.

Jonathan sighed. DeKay was right to step in. And the brass would back him up on it anyway. “He’s all yours.”

Jonathan watched through the glass. It wasn’t pretty.

“You’re looking at three years in jail,” DeKay said. “You give us some information, and we can make that disappear.”

Tyler’s brow furrowed. “Information?”

“Jensen Campbell.”

Tyler broke out laughing. When DeKay kept watching him stoically, Tyler tried to calm down. “I’m sorry.” He wiped non-existent tears from his cheeks. “No, really, I’m sorry. Just, for a moment there I thought you were asking me to rat out _Jensen Campbell_. And I mean, that’s just stupid. So stupid not even a Fed would ask that.”

“Three years,” DeKay said with emphasis.

Tyler sobered and leaned forward. “Do you know what happened to the last person to go after Campbell? Dead. The guy before that? Dead. Now, I’m not saying that Padalecki killed them, but… See a pattern there?”

“We can protect you,” De Kay said calmly.

“You’re gonna send me to the moon?” Tyler snorted. “I don’t think so. Look, man, I know that Campbell is like your Moby Dick or whatever, but no one but Padalecki is touching that. So unless you wanna go up against the king himself, you’re not getting Campbell.”

DeKay sighed. “Think about it.”

“There’s nothing to think about. Besides, Campbell is actually a decent guy. So what if he—hypothetically speaking of course—relieves some rich assholes of their shiny stuff? There’s way worse out there you could go hunting, just saying.”

Stiffly, DeKay stood and left. Outside, he shot Jonathan a dark look. “I guess you get to put him in jail after all.”

“Why are you after this Campbell guy so hard? What’s he done?”

“He’s gotten away one too many times,” DeKay said grimly. “He’s one of those guys who thinks he can skate by on his wits and charming smile and that the rules of the world just don’t apply to him.”

Jonathan snorted. He knew someone like that. Thinking of Jensen made him stop. Jensen was such a rare name. Jonathan had never met anyone else with that name. But surely… it was impossible.

Long after DeKay had left, Jonathan couldn’t shake the feeling. A thief skating by on a charming smile and his wits, dating a powerful man. But Jensen wouldn’t go by his real first name. He would have picked a different name. It couldn’t be him. But Jonathan couldn’t concentrate on work.

Finally, he searched for Jensen Campbell in the database. He’d check him out and see that it was not his brother and that would be that and he’d be able to go back to work.

When the mugshot of his brother showed up on the screen, Jonathan almost had a heart attack. Frantically, he closed the window again. Then he scrambled for the family picture sitting on his desk. It was taken five years ago at Christmas, his parents, Jensen, Cathy, and Jonathan. He hid it in his drawer. He’d need to put up a new one without his brother. Because apparently, he was making waves big enough that they were reaching Texas.

He went back to the computer and started doing research.

Padalecki and his crew. Jensen. It was all there. Jonathan’s stomach sank.

Padalecki was probably the most powerful mobster in the US currently not in jail. He was certainly the most powerful man in Chicago. The suspected crimes for his family was a list a mile long, and they didn’t shy away from murder. Several informants and CIs had disappeared, and there was a file on a killed undercover FBI agent. Jonathan could read between the lines enough to know that Padalecki must have informants everywhere, including the bureau. And Jensen was in there. Had gone in there three years ago. The former task force's files were extensive, especially the pictures. Jonathan saw his brother smile at Padalecki, saw them standing close together, saw Padalecki’s arm around Jensen’s waist, saw them kiss.

Jonathan knew that his brother was a good actor. But this good?

Jonathan went back to Jensen’s file. The old jobs attributed to Campbell were probably a cover. There was no way Jensen had pulled a series of heists in Europe. The Feds must have fed Interpol false intel. But there was more recent stuff. Jewelry, a painting, more jewelry. An older count of drunk & disorderly from in the beginning. An arrest, just a couple of weeks ago. Released after his accomplice who was willing to testify had been killed. By one of Padalecki’s men.

Even if half the shit Jensen had pulled were covers, he’d done so much more than any undercover agent should get away with. Jonathan closed all the files and leaned back in his chair. On the upside, no one would suspect Jensen was a Fed. Jonathan guessed he should be grateful for that.

He thought about calling someone. Calling Jensen. But Padalecki was likely monitoring everything. If Jonathan knew who Jensen’s handler was… but he couldn’t start poking around the FBI. It was too dangerous. If anything happened to Jensen… if anything happened to Jensen and Padalecki found out who he was, he would come for Jensen’s family too. Padalecki was not the kind of guy who was satisfied with one body.

“Dammit, Jensen. Why the fuck did you take this assignment?” For a long time, Jonathan stared at his dark screen. But there was nothing he could do.

____________

After a long day of work, George Ackles came home just in time to see his wife Susan talking to their neighbor, Caroline Holtman.

The Holtman’s had been living two doors down from the Ackles family for years. Their youngest daughter was Jonathan’s age and they had spent summer barbeques and football nights during the winter together. Walter Holtman was an avid Cowboys fan and his wife Caroline exchanged pie recipes with Susan.

Susan was staring at a newspaper article with horror on her face. George parked the car halfway up the driveway and jogged over to the women standing at the edge of the garden.

“Susan, honey, you okay?”

Susan looked up and just stared at him.

Caroline laughed nervously. “George, I’m so sorry, I thought you guys knew.”

“Knew what?”

“Well, you remember, last weekend, we drove up to Chicago, for my sister’s sixtieth birthday. And well, you can imagine my surprise when I saw a newspaper with a picture of two men getting married and one of them was Jensen.” Caroline gesticulated at the paper Susan was clutching tightly in her hands. “And I showed it to Walt, and I asked him, did you know that little Jensen Ackles got married, and Walt said no, you guys would have told us so it can’t be him. And I showed him the picture and I said, look, he’s half-hiding his face next to that charming young man—a CEO philanthropist, no less!—but that is little Jensen.” She let out another nervous laugh. “Or well, not so little anymore I guess.”

That explained why Susan was in shock. So was George. Jensen, married. To a man famous enough to warrant a newspaper article. George had a moment to wonder whether this was for Jensen’s cover, whether this was the owner of the dogs Jensen was living with, but first, he needed to get Susan into the house and tell Caroline a convincing lie.

He told her that yes, Jensen had been living in Chicago for a while now, but they didn’t see him that often anymore. He had his own very particular lifestyle. Even Caroline picked up on that and didn’t pry further.

George herded Susan back into the house where she broke down crying. “Married,” she kept repeating. “He got married and he didn’t tell us.”

“You know he couldn’t,” George said softly, cursing his son and the FBI all to hell.

“Oh no,” Susan said horrified as if something just occurred to her. “Do you think… Do you think this is for his cover? Do you think he was forced?”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Susan.” George wasn’t sure at all. “Remember, Jensen said he had dogs now. Maybe that’s the owner of the dogs.”

Susan picked up the newspaper again. “Well, he does look very handsome. And he’s a CEO of a tech company,” she said slowly, reading the article. “Oh, and he donated to a children’s hospital last year and to a dog shelter. That must be him!” She dabbed her eyes, smiling now. “I do hope Jensen’s not lying to him. Do you think he knows the truth?”

“I don’t know,” George said and reached for the article.

 _Chicago CEO philanthropist marries longtime boyfriend in exclusive lakeside ceremony_ , the headline read. He continued reading. _Jared Padalecki, 30, one of the most well-known sons of our city, tied the knot with his boyfriend, Jensen Campbell, 34, last weekend after dating for almost three years. The young CEO of PadaSystems…_

George lowered the newspaper. Padalecki. Chicago.

“George, is everything okay?” Susan asked.

“Yes,” George forced himself to say. “Let me just make a call. I have a buddy in Chicago, he might know more about this Padalecki guy.”

“Oh, thank you,” Susan said and took the newspaper again. “He does have a nice smile. And he and Jensen look very happy.”

George took one more look at the picture. Susan was right, they did.

George called Jonathan. If Jensen had confided in anyone, it was his big brother.

“Did you know?” he asked when Jonathan picked up.

“Dad? Know what?”

But he couldn’t ask, not over the phone. “We need to meet. Now.”

Jonathan came over an hour later and George shoved the newspaper in his face.

Jonathan sucked in a breath. “Fuck.”

George couldn’t even scold him for the language.

Then Jonathan said something that George hadn’t really expected, despite his question. “Yeah, I knew.”

“How?” George asked.

And Jonathan told him. Told him about the thief in his precinct, the FBI agent hunting an art thief called Jensen Campbell, the files he’d looked up afterward.

“I didn’t know they got married,” Jonathan finally said after a long silence.

George was feeling sick. His son, sleeping with a mobster. George couldn’t think about it, he couldn’t, his son, his little boy, playing whore to a fucking mob boss. He’d always tried to think about Jensen’s sexuality in abstract terms, because first of all he was his son, and secondly, George didn’t want to know how—couldn’t think about if Jensen—he couldn’t even finish the thought, but with a man like Padalecki… George swallowed, forced down the rising bile.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked instead, deciding to focus on that.

Jonathan sighed. “There’s nothing we can do. And I knew it would only hurt you guys.”

“What do you mean, there’s nothing we can do? Obviously, we need to pull him out.”

“What?”

“We need to get him out,” George repeated. “You saw what this is doing to him. And he married that man! A goddamn mobster. He made a farce out of the sacrament of marriage.”

“That’s what’s important to you right now?” Jonathan asked incredulously.

George gave Jonathan a look. “Everything about this is wrong. And it needs to stop.”

“How?”

“You need to go talk to him.”

“Are you insane?” Jonathan hissed and George recoiled from his son’s sharp tone.

“If Padalecki catches on... he’ll kill Jensen. And then he’ll kill the entire family. That man is vicious. No, we can’t.”

“Jonathan…”

“I am not risking my daughters’ lives because of Jensen’s job.” Jonathan’s voice was hard. “Because that’s what it comes down to with a guy like Padalecki.” Jonathan took a deep breath. “Look, Dad, I thought about this. And after the thief refused to testify, I asked around a bit more. Not about Jensen, just about Padalecki. And it’s so much worse than what’s in the file. They disbanded their fucking task force because they couldn’t get him. Jensen has to be their last desperate attempt to take him down.”

“So you want to do nothing.” George shook his head. “We can talk to his boss.”

“Do you know who that is?” Jonathan asked. “Jensen never gave me a name and if we ask the wrong people… Jensen went undercover _during_ the task force’s run and he stayed undercover _after_ they were disbanded. I doubt they even knew about him. Whoever is Jensen’s handler is keeping this so far off the books, there’s no way to find out. Dad, I’m sorry, okay, I want him out too, but we can’t poke this hornet’s nest, and you know it.” Jonathan’s expression was pained. “We can’t do anything. We’ll have to wait for him to come home.”

George scoffed. “If he even wants to come home.”

“Dad.”

“No. You saw how he changed.” George pinched the bridge of his nose. “When he came home, I didn’t recognize the son I raised. We might finally lose him for good.”

When Jensen had come out in high school, they’d almost lost him. They’d barely made it through it, had barely been able to mend the rift. But now…

“And don’t forget, he agreed to this assignment. And he was the one who went into Padalecki’s bed,” George said bitterly. “I asked him about it this summer when I figured out he was... he was _living_ with someone and he said the feds didn’t force him. So he made this choice. He decided to take it up with a damn mob boss.”

George wanted to believe that Jensen didn’t have a choice, that Padalecki had pursued him, that he hadn’t been able to say no, but even then, he’d gone to bed with a criminal instead of blowing off an undercover sting. George would need more than one beer tonight.

Jonathan opened his mouth but closed it without speaking. “What are you going to tell mom?” he finally asked.

“God knows I hate lying to your mother, but I can’t tell her the truth. I'll tell her something about financial crimes or tax fraud or something. And that he probably met Padalecki working for the high society financial circles. She won’t tell anyone, but I can’t tell her the truth.”

Susan loved Jensen so much, still saw the little boy in him. But George knew his son had grown up. He’d grown up strong, hard. George and Susan had tried to raise a good, Christian boy, but Jensen had never found his place in the church. There had always been something lurking underneath, a rebellious streak he managed to hide, a hedonistic streak he managed to control. He’d skirted the rules as much as he could get away with, defying his parents while still obeying their wishes. He’d done it with a charming smile, wrapped every teacher, every friend, every colleague around his little finger. Jensen had known George wanted him in law enforcement, do his duty to his country and his family, and Jensen had obeyed. By joining the damn feds, the only branch of law enforcement George really hated. Jensen had rebelled with a smile. And now this. George didn’t know how his son could do something like this.

Jonathan nodded. “Fuck,” he said again.

“Language,” George scolded, but his heart wasn’t in it.

He had lost Jensen. He had lost his son, had failed him as a father. Yes, Jensen had been difficult and was old enough to make his own choices now. But George couldn’t skirt his own responsibility here. He was the father, the head of his household. It was his responsibility to guide and protect his family. And if he had lost Jensen, well, he could still protect the rest. And he’d start by telling his wife a very believable, soothing tale of why Jensen had married a Chicago mobster. George thought he should be thankful for Padalecki maintaining the facade of an honest citizen. That at least would make the lie easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but! that does not happen. it’s… one of the dark timelines :D

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
